The Story of Us
by Hydrilla
Summary: Keempat pemuda itu semakin bingung saat Sasuke memundurkan kursinya hingga merhimpitan dengan kursi yang ditempati oleh Haruno Sakura. Apa sih, maunya Sasuke? / "Sakura?" / "Hm?" / "Jadian, yuk?" / Semuanya diam. Mendadak Naruto tersedak. / "Wanjir." / AU, OOC, Kumpulan drabble singkat, fluffy. Untuk kak Nanda a.k.a Emerallized Onyxta :)


_Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by Me (Hydrilla)_

_._

_._

_The Story of Us_

_AU/OOC/Typo(s)/non-baku__/__kumpulan drabble/etc_

_a/n: Masing-masing drabble __tidak__ saling berhubungan. Rasanya free nulis tanpa plot pasti seperti ini, ehehehe/_

_._

_._

_Dibuat untuk kak Nanda. Maaf untuk hadiah ulangtahun yang telat dan, selamat berjuang untuk UN-nya. _

_._

_._

_**#1**_

Pijar mentari meredup dalam ujung horizon yang tersapu mendung. Sorotnya merambat di sela-sela dedaunan yang menari bersama angin. Terhitung ribuan detik telah berlalu semenjak bel pulang berbunyi. Namun, Sasuke masih menunggu. Sebentar, sebentar lagi.

"Widih, ngapain lo, Sas?"

Sakura berpeluh, helaian merah mudanya menempel pada dahi. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan kerah seragam basketnya yang basah.

"Ngehe, diem lu. Yok, pulang."

Dua sejoli itu kemudian berada dalam tawa, bersama kayuhan sepeda Sasuke yang melewati jalan setapak.

.

.

_**#2**_

Ketika _itu_, di penghujung bulan Desember. Dan Sasuke Uchiha, Sang Mahasiswa Baru, berdecak kesal karena terjebak di _konbini. _Seharusnya ia menolak perintah Ibunya untuk membeli _ramen _dan teh hijau; tapi ia merasa durhaka jika menolaknya.

Ujung sepatunya sudah basah; ia berusaha agar tidak lebih basah lagi meski harus berdesakan dengan para pejalan kaki lain yang ikut berteduh. Sasuke tidak suka hujan. Menurutnya, rahmat yang turun dari langit itu merepotkan karena membuat tubuhnya basah.

_Roll-ex _di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sasuke sudah berpikir untuk menerobos hujan saja untuk cepat pulang saat sosok itu melintas di hadapannya.

Matanya terpaku; lurus pada gadis bergaun putih yang menari di bawah hujan. Helaian-helaian merah mudanya yang panjang bergelayut pada udara; mengikuti setiap gerakan kepala yang mendongak menatap langit. Sosok itu begitu transparan di bawah serdadu air yang menghujam bumi. Bagai ilusi yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Tangan kurus itu terlapis kulit yang pucat. Bibirnya membiru disergap dingin, tapi menyungging senyum yang manis. Matanya begitu teduh; hijau, dengan pancaran yang berbinar-binar. Kakinya yang tanpa alas berjalan di atas _paving-paving_ yang licin.

Hari itu, dada Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti berdebar.

.

.

_**#3**_

Sorak-sorai membahana dalam _gymnasium _yang penuh sesak itu. Gempita membumbung di langit-langit, berdampingan dengan peluit panjang dan teriakan penuh kemenangan yang diserukan salah satu tim basket putri pencetak skor tertinggi.

Para _supporter _berlarian ke lapangan, melempar topi, kertas-kertas warna-warni, hingga air ke udara. Pujian-pujian terlontar beserta teriakan-terikan caci dari pendukung tim yang kalah.

Haruno Sakura terlonjak senang. Lupa akan pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir, juga kaos tim basketnya yang banjir peluh. Matanya yang hijau berbinar, gurat senyum tak lagi bisa ia halau.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura."

"Tembakan yang keren!"

"Seperti biasa, _three point shoot_mu bisa diandalkan."

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah mata. Tak ayal seringai di bibir tipisnya muncul, bangga akan dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan besar kepala."

Uchiha Sasuke bersidekap, matanya yang gelap memandang manik kemilau milik Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Heee? Kau melihatku, kan? Iya, kan? Tembakanku keren, kan? Kan, kan, kan?"

Seulas senyum tipis hadir di wajah Sasuke, "kerja bagus. Aku bangga padamu."

Kemudian sebuah tepukan kepala dan rona marun terselip dalam ramai.

.

.

_**#4**_

Tempias hujan mengetuk-ketuk kaca jendelanya. Riuh dan ramai, mengalahkan deru _air conditioner _yang merongrong sejak tadi.

Sasuke duduk di hadapan laptopnya sambil menyesap secangkir kopi. Jelaganya menatap layar laptopnya yang menyala, dengan sebuah gambar yang terpampang apik. Sebuah gadis, dengan senyum secerah matahari. Guguran _Sakura _menyapu pipinya yang gempal, menghujaninya dengan helai-helai mungil yang ikut menyatakan betapa indah_nya _ia.

Dering telepon mengagetkan khayalnya.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum kecil kala _kanji-kanji _bernada Sakura menyambutnya.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun, _bosan~"

Ucapan manja mengundang dengus Sasuke. Pria itu tergelitik akan tingkah kekanakan yang tak pernah lekang tergerus usia.

"Hn."

Sahutan singkat darinya memicu decakan sebal serta serentetan kata-kata yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Sasuke berdiri setelah mematikan laptop dan mengambil mantel.

Tak apa-apa, kan, memberi sedikit kejutan?

.

.

_**#5**_

Desingan peluru membelah udara. Hujan mesiu dan bom membabati rumah-rumah, beserta pohon-pohon, telah sekian lama. Yang ada hanya tanah gersang bertumpah darah, dengan dua kubu yang saling berperang tiada henti. Lemparan tombak, serta lolongan akan kematian menjadi melodi yang tiada akhir.

Sasuke lari ke dalam hutan yang rimbun. Lengannya penuh sayatan, darah tak henti mengalir meski bebatan kain lusuh menyengkram lengannya dengan kuat. Kakinya seperti terborgol dengan bola logam saking beratnya ia untuk berlari. Tapi, ia belum boleh menyerah. Tidak, bukan sekarang kalau ia masih ingin hidup.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti akan batu yang bergesekan dengan kakinya. Tubuhnya limbung ke tanah yang lembab. Ambruk, tanpa tenaga untuk bisa bangkit lagi. Napasnya memberat dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Kala ia terbangun, bara api menghangatkannya. Selimut usang membungkus tubuhnya. Aroma kopi dan kentang tumbuk menggoda penciumannya. Sasuke ingin bangun, tapi tubuhnya serasa ditusuk-tusuk seribu jarum.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara itu bagai lantunan harpa, begitu lembut dan memanja telinganya. Mata Sasuke mencari-cari sosok yang menggetarkan pita suaranya tersebut dan menemukan seorang wanita yang membawa nampan.

Kenapa senyum itu begitu indah di mata Sasuke?

.

.

_**#6**_

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku!"

Seruan kesal meluncur dari bibir tipis Haruno Sakura. Ia mendelik pada Uchiha Sasuke yang memasang wajah tak bersalah, meski bibirnya menyungging seringai.

"Apa?"

"Berhenti sok polos!" Sakura berseru lagi. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Sudah kubilang, aku _tidak_ menyukaimu!"

"Hn?" Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Baiklah. _'Ne, Sasuke-_kun, _aku menyukaimu. Maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya secara langsung, bukan dengan surat seperti ini. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' _itu adalah bukti nyata," ungkapnya sambil membaca surat dalam genggamannya.

"Sudah kubilang itu kubuat saat SMP! Sekarang aku sudah SMA dan tidak lagi menyukaimu!"

Meski sangkalan terus terucap, rona merah itu merupakan tanda akan kebohongan nyata yang meluncur dari mulut Sakura.

"Akuilah, dasar _Tsun." _Kecupan mendarat di pipi Sakura. "Padahal aku mengharapkannya." Disusul gerutuan yang masih mampu Sakura dengar.

_Ugh, sial! *blush* /_

_._

_._

_**#7**_

Pusara itu tampak dingin. Tanahnya masih basah oleh rintik-rintik air yang berhenti sepersekian detik lalu.

Sasuke masih di sana. Jas hitamnya basah oleh air, genggaman tangannya mengerat pada buket bunga yang ia bawa. Matanya memerah, entah karena tangis, atau tidur yang tak bisa ia dapatkan dengan nyaman. Indra perabanya seakan mati. Ia tak merasa dingin, karena hatinya telah membeku sejak saat hembusan napas terakhir di miliki oleh wanita yang tertidur dalam gundukan tanah itu.

Kenapa Tuhan mengambil semuanya ketika ia berada dalam titik bahagia paling tinggi dalam hidupnya? Kenapa? Dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat hingga Tuhan begitu kejam padanya?

Tapi, kenapa ia harus menyalahkan Tuhan? Bukankah ini takdir? Tuhan pasti punya rencana atas apa yang telah digores pena dalam buku bernama kehidupan. Tak sepatutnya ia merasa semenyedihkan ini.

Benar, ia bisa membuka lembar baru tanpa perlu mengingat sakitnya lembar lama.

Buket bunga itu ia taruh bersama rangkaian-rangkaian bunga yang lain. Menjadi penghias pusara. Langkah kakinya semakin mantap kala menjauh dari gerbang pemakaman.

_Uchiha Sakura, meninggal dengan tenang atas perjuangannya menjadi seorang ibu._

_._

_._

_**#8**_

"_Cut! Cut!" _Sutradara berseru dengan marah. "Berapa kali _scene _ini harus diambil, Uchiha?"

Sang Aktor melengos tak peduli. Ia duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan sambil meminum cairan isotonik. Penata rias pun buru-buru memperbaiki _make-up _Sasuke yang sedikit luntur.

"Kau aktor berbakat! Kau juga dapat penghargaan! Kenapa melakukan adegan kecil seperti itu harus di-_take _berulang-ulang? Produser tidak membayarmu untuk main-main!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata mendengar sutradara yang berteriak marah. "Mana bisa aku melakukan adegan ciuman selain dengan Sakura," gumamnya.

Haruno Sakura yang sedang kebetulan berada di sampingnya untuk persiapan adegan syuting selanjutnya mendadak membeku.

.

.

_**#9**_

Tempat itu adalah gambaran neraka dunia secara nyata. Kelaparan hingga nepotisme adalah wacana umum; tak lagi menjadi rahasia ataupun _off record _media. Apa yang mereka harapkan dari pemerintah tirani _ini_? Pemberontakan hanyalah asa yang sangat sia-sia.

Tak pernah ada makanan layak, pendidikan yang mumpuni hanya omong kosong. Bantuan terus menerus diberikan dan tak pernah sampai ke titik dimana masyarakat mengais tanah untuk makan; guliran-guliran dolar itu tentu saja terlebih dulu berhenti pada pucuk pemerintahan. Kenyataan yang kejam, namun itulah hidup.

Dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Dari sekian lama ia berada di tanah penuh konvrontasi ini sebagai pasukan perdamaian. Dimana ia menahan haus untuk memberi air bersih kepada anak-anak yang tak lai mampu bicara saking keringnya kerongkongan, dimana ia membagi sebungkus roti kepada anak-anak yang merangkak kelaparan. Sasuke memahaminya. Ia memilih bertahan dan tak kembali pada kehidupan mewahnya yang dulu.

Karena kini, perlahan-lahan semuanya semakin terasa sejuk. Berkat kedatangan seorang dokter sukarelawan satu tahun yang lalu. Anak-anak perlahan-lahan semakin ceria, pendidikan gratis telah di dapatkan sekalipun hanya dasar-dasar seperti membaca, menulis, serta berhitung.

Konvrontasi dua pihak pendukung pemerintah dan oposisi perlahan menyurut. Sekalipun kelaparan, kurang gizi, dan buta huruf masih berada dalam angka yang tinggi. Belum juga gagal panen yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi masyarakat. Setidaknya, masih ada sepucuk harapan bahwa semuanya akan membaik.

Toh, kini Sasuke memiliki banyak alasan untuk lebih bersyukur. Kerinduan akan masa lalu tak lagi hadir. Sang Dokter yang seindah bunga khas dari negaranya telah menjadi pelipur. Haruno Sakura yang tulus mengobati. Haruno Sakura yang penuh kasih. Haruno Sakura yang tak pernah merasa jijik dengan keadaan mengenaskan masyarakat. Haruno Sakura yang selalu tersenyum pada siapapun. Haruno Sakura yang… menyejukkan hatinya.

Mungkin, ia harus semakin bersyukur ke pada Tuhan atas berkah-_Nya._

Karena baginya, manusia yang bisa tersenyum dengan tulus di tengah gersang seperti ini adalah dewi.

_._

_._

_**#10**_

Kantin sekolah terasa begitu sesak oleh siswa-siswa yang kehabisan energi. Mungkin mereka terlalu lelah dengan perhitungan kalkulus dan geometri, atau entah karena mereka lelah memikirkan masa lalu yang tak patut lagi diungkit dalam sejarah. Ayolah, _mereka _murid SMA yang tenaganya masih terbatas. Dijejali berbagai literasi yang cukup membuat pencuri pingsan saat dilempar dengan benda tersebut adalah pelanggaran hak asasi manusia.

_JK~_

Di sudut kantin, di mana 5 pemuda tampan duduk dengan tenang memakan makan siangnya._ Well, bullshit. _Nyatanya mereka makan dengan ramai, apalagi Namikaze Naruto yang sibuk dengan mangkok-mangkok _ramen_nya.

"Bagaimana lo bisa naklukin singa betina itu?" Naruto bertanya-tanya sambil menyerutup kuah _ramen_nya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Bodoh!" Shikamaru menjitak kepala kuning Naruto. "Segalak apapun wanita, pasti takluk dengan sedikit hal-hal romantis."

"Che," Naruto mendengus. "Sok."

Mata biru Naruto kemudian memandang Sasuke yang sibuk meminum _cola_-nya. Pemuda itu terkekeh, membuat kawan-kawannya yang lain memandangnya aneh.

"Shika udah punya pacar, Sai, Neji, gua apalagi," mulainya. Matanya memandang Sasuke jenaka. "Ciyee~ Sasuke jones."

Yang lain menahan tawa. Sasuke tampak tenang menghabiskan _cola _di kaleng yang ia pegang.

"Kata siapa?" Tanyanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Hah?" Naruto bingung sendiri dengan reaksi temannya.

Keempat pemuda itu semakin bingung saat Sasuke memundurkan kursinya hingga merhimpitan dengan kursi yang ditempati oleh Haruno Sakura. Apa sih, maunya Sasuke?

"Sakura?"

Sakura yang sedang memakan puding menoleh. "Hm?"

"Jadian, yuk?"

Semuanya diam. Mendadak Naruto tersedak.

"Wanjir."

_**SELESAI**_

_JK: Just Kidding (kali aja ada yang belum tau, muehehehe #dibekep)_

_a/n:_

_Maaf buat hadiahnya yang telat kak Nand, ehehehe. Sebenarnya mau bikin yang rada hurt gitu dan rencana udah lama tapi yaaaa, gitu deh #ditabok. Semangat kak Nand! Kak Nand pasti bisa! Jangan menyerah! Masih ada sedikit waktu, kan? Harapan itu ada:)_

_Iya hahaha, ini gaje abis, ya orz. Tapi, aku ngerasa 'free' nulisnya karena gak kepatok plot (karena aku orang yang terlalu banyak ngekhayal makanya banyak banget dapet plotbunny tiba-tiba). Saat nulis ini sih, apa yang terlintas langsung aku tulis. Memakan waktu lima jam sambil nonton drama korea. Ada yang udah nonton I Hear Your Voice? Park Soo Ha ganteng ya #naq_

_Maaf ya, kalo gaje, aneh, typo, diksinya berantakan, dan lain-lain :"""_

_Gak ngarep banyak, semoga suka aja, ya :)_

_Salam hangat,_

_-Hydrilla :)_


End file.
